Lost Without You
by Red Rose Verligo
Summary: Kagome is gone and the worst part of it is that no one but Inuyasha remembers that she even existed
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
Ok peeps. I hope you are ready for something so sweet it'll give you a tooth ache! It was inspired by The Blink 182 song Lost without you.  
  
I swear that I can go on forever again.  
  
He couldn't find her. He couldn't find his Kagome anywhere.  
  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end.  
  
He was dreaming. He had to be. This couldn't be happening.  
  
I will go down as your lover, your friend.  
  
Oh Gods no, this couldn't happen to him. Not now.  
  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin.  
  
This wasn't fair! The Gods were toying with him.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
Just when he had made up his mind to let her know. Kami this just wasn't fair.  
  
Cause I am, I am lost without you.  
  
Were the Gods this cruel? To take away the one thing that mattered most?  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
He needed her by him. He needed her with all of his being.  
  
Cause I am, I am lost without you.  
  
She hadn't gone home. He couldn't smell her anywhere. Her scent was just gone.  
  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you.  
  
Her things were gone. Every trace of her was gone.  
  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you.  
  
It was as if she had never existed.  
  
Where are you now? I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming.  
  
Had she?  
  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this.  
  
She HAD. He was sure.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Cause I am, I am lost without you.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Cause I am, I am lost without you.  
  
He wasn't sure at all.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
Why wasn't he sure?  
  
Cause I am. I am lost without you.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Cause I am. I am lost without you.  
  
But he didn't know what.  
  
I am lost without you....  
I am lost without you...  
I am lost without you...  
  
Kami save him....He didn't know what.  
  
I know, I know...What a cheesy way to start it but hey. Who cares. I'll update  
  
It tomorrow....if you're lucky....BU HA HA HA HA HA HA........  
  
Ha  
  
Please remember to Review!! Arigato in advance!!  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Ashli 


	2. Something's Wrong

YAY!!! I got my first review! Inus lil Miko, many thanks!! And in response to your question will I bring Kagome back? Yes I will bring Kagome back... Please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
Lost Without You  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a cold sweat, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. His breath came in ragged irregular bursts as he tried to sit up. A pair of firm yet gentle hands held him down.  
"Please Inuyasha, you must rest. You've been through quite an ordeal." Inuyasha's vision blurred.  
"Kagome?" he croaked in a thick voice. The figure holding him down smiled warmly at him and helped him into a sitting position.  
"Here drink this, it will help you sleep." The figure handed him a cup and he drank from it obediently. He lay down and closed his eyes drowsily. The figure stood up, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
"Stay with me." He murmured, not opening his eyes. "Kagome." He whispered. "Your hands are so cold." The figure holding his hand smiled again, although not so warmly this time.  
  
"Hush Inuyasha," she murmured soothingly. "You still have much to do..."  
  
Kagome's POV  
I yawned and turned to Inuyasha to see how he was...wait. How did I get back here? Did Inuyasha bring me home after I fell asleep? He couldn't have. He could barely stand up. Oh well. I'll go see him after breakfast.  
"KAGOME!" my mother called from downstairs.  
"I know, I know. I'm up." I yelled. I grabbed my school uniform and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I sat on the tub and sighed, my thoughts drifting to Inuyasha. Is he ok? I know he isn't human but the wounds inflicted upon him were pretty serious. It would have killed an ordinary human. I smiled. My Inuyasha was anything but ordinary. I turned off the water and quickly stripped down. I slipped into the water and sighed comfortably. As much as I love the Warring States Era nothing can beat a nice warm bath and a comfortable bed. "KAGOME!!" My mom was getting impatient. I groaned and emptied the tub. Tugging on my school uniform, I hurried downstairs.  
"What is it Momma?"  
"Kagome. You are going to be late for school; your friends have been waiting for the past twenty minutes! I've never known you to sleep in so long."  
I looked at my mother strangely. "Momma. I'm going back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was hurt pretty bad." My mother shook her head.  
"The things you think up, I swear! Now get going!" "Momma I..." "GO!"  
What has gotten into momma? She knows all about Inuyasha! She's even met him! This is getting scary...  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
Inuyasha is so foolish sometimes. It seems his wounds have caused him to slip into fevered delusions. He thinks I am my reincarnation. He insults me. I am much better than that feeble copy. Or perhaps it was my potion that has caused his delusions. No matter, he is useful to me either way. And as much as I detest that stupid girl from the future, his thinking I am her greatly helps me. He tosses and turns as I sit here holding his hand. He calls out for his Kagome, as he did before. I wonder what dreams he is having, no doubt they are fearful from the look on his face. What is it about that pathetic little Miko that he finds so endearing? Perhaps it is the fact that she looks like me. Yes. That must be it. He promised me. He promised he wouldn't leave. He just stays with her because she reminds him of me. That's it. It has to be. He can't LOVE her.... Can he?  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
I am so worried about momma. She's gone! I can't find her, I can't find her scent. Its as if she's vanished. Maybe that awful Kikyo did something to my momma. Probably. That awful woman! I don't know why she is so mean to momma, maybe its because Inuyasha likes her better, even though he has a hard time showing it. Inuyasha can be really dumb sometimes. Well, all the time to tell the truth. I really wish he wouldn't off with Kikyo all the time. It makes momma so sad. Momma is always sad when she is around Inuyasha. Why does she stay with him when he is so mean to her? Sometimes I wish Inuyasha would go off with Kikyo for good and then he wouldn't make momma cry. But then I think of how much momma loves him and I feel bad for thinking mean things like that. But I can't help it. He is so mean! And now that momma is gone I don't know who will take care of me. She didn't leave because of me did she? She couldn't have. She loves me. Oh no! Maybe she knows about my wishes!! I don't know what to do. I just want my momma back. Please Kami. Give me my momma back.  
  
Kagome's POV Sigh. No matter how hard I try, I can't concentrate. I'm just too worried about Inuyasha. And momma. She sure was acting strange this morning. She acted like she had never heard of Inuyasha before. And that's just crazy! I mean, she's met the guy for crying out loud! No matter, I just wish I knew how Inuyasha was doing. I'm sure Lady Keade is taking good care of him, but I still can't help thinking about him. I do that a lot when I'm here in the present. Sometimes I wish that the well would seal up when I'm in the Warring States Era. Then I wouldn't have to leave Inuyasha once we found all the jewel shards. But then, there are times when I never want to see Inuyasha again. I'm not talking about our fights. I actually kind of like those. Inuyasha is cute when he's angry. I'm talking about when he goes off with Kikyo. It makes me sad that he still puts her first, even though it makes sense. I mean, she was his first love. How am I supposed to compete with that? She even died for him. I'm just being silly, why am I acting like some lovesick schoolgirl...ok, so I AM a schoolgirl, but still. I don't even know that he loves me. Sometimes it seems like he doesn't even LIKE me. I've got to stop acting like we're going out. I mean really. It's obvious he loves Kikyo, and not me, as much as it hurts. And believe me. It does.  
  
Ok peeps!! It's the End of my first chapter. What think you? Please review and let me know!! I'll update as soon as I can!!  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Ashli 


	3. Inu's conflicting Concious

Lost Without You  
  
Chapter Three  
  
_ Looking back at me  
  
_She was just beyond his grasp.  
  
_ I see that I never really got it right  
_  
He could see her but he couldn't touch her.  
  
_I never stopped to think of you  
_  
He was shivering and he didn't know why.  
  
_ I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
_  
Was he cold? He couldn't feel anything  
  
_You are the antidote that gets me by.  
  
_If only he could reach his Kagome...  
  
_ Something strong like a drug that gets me high.  
_  
She was crying.  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
_  
He had the horrible thought that he was the cause of her tears.  
  
_ Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
  
_Why did he insist on hurting her?  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
  
_She was nothing but kind to him  
  
_Never meant to be so cold  
_  
He always treated her second to Kikyo  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
_  
Why had it taken him so long to realize  
  
_ Is I'm sorry for the way, I am  
_  
That Kikyo would never be half the woman Kagome is.  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
_  
But he had to remember his promise  
  
_ Never meant to be so...  
_  
Kikyo needed him.  
  
_ Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies_  
  
But Kagome needed him too.  
  
_ Maybe in a different light.  
_  
Why did he feel so torn?  
  
_You can see me stand on my own again  
_  
Why did he feel stronger about Kagome?  
  
_ Cause now I can see  
_  
Wasn't she just Kikyo's reincarnation?  
  
_You were the antidote that got me by_

No.

_ Something strong like a drug that got me high._  
  
Kagome was Kagome  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
_  
She was no one's copy.  
  
_ Is I'm sorry for the way, I am  
_  
She wasn't Kikyo  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold_.

He was glad she was just Kagome.  
  
_Never Meant to be so cold.  
_  
He didn't think he was worthy of her love.  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
_  
Even though he knew she loved him  
  
_ Is I'm sorry for the way, I am  
_  
He still didn't fully trust her.  
  
_I never meant to be so cold.  
_  
He didn't trust anyone but Kikyo.  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
_  
After all  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
_  
Hadn't she died for him?  
  
_I never really wanted you to see  
_  
How could he ever repay her that debt?  
  
_ The screwed up side of me that I keep  
  
_He couldn't  
  
_ Locked inside of me so deep  
_  
That's why he couldn't love Kagome.  
  
_ It always seems to get to me  
_  
But he did.  
  
_ I never really wanted you to go_  
  
He did love Kagome  
  
_ So many things you should have known  
  
_Kami did he love her!  
  
_ I guess for me there's just no hope  
  
_But he was confused  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
_  
How could he?  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
  
_How could he love two women?  
  
_ Is I'm sorry for the way, I am  
  
_Was that even possible?  
  
_ I never meant to be so cold  
_  
Did he really love Kagome?  
  
_ Never meant to be so cold_  
  
Or did he love the person she reminded him of?  
  
_ What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way, I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_.

There you go peeps! My third chapter! I'm so happy!!! Anyway, thanks PiperHalliwell025 for your review!! Please Keep reading and reviewing!! Tell me how I'm doing! 


	4. Sango and Miroku, Lost?

Miroku and Sango  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
_She wouldn't wake up  
  
_She had some trouble with herself  
_  
Why wouldn't she wake up?  
  
_ He was always there to help her  
_  
He shook her   
  
_ She always belonged to someone else  
  
_She had to wake up  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
_  
She had to  
  
_ And wound up at your door  
_  
"Sango."  
  
_ I've had you so many times but somehow  
_  
He whispered her name gently  
  
_ I want more_  
  
She stirred and he held her still  
  
_ I don't mind spending everyday_  
  
He held her close to him  
  
_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_  
He didn't know where they were  
  
_ Look for the girl with the broken smile  
_  
He didn't care  
  
_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_  
As long as she was ok  
  
_ And she will be loved  
_  
Then everything was ok  
  
_She will be loved  
_  
As long as she was fine  
  
_ Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
_Everything would be fine  
  
_I want to make you feel beautiful  
_  
She stirred again and murmured his name  
  
_I know I tend to get so insecure  
_  
"Miroku"  
  
_ It doesn't matter anymore  
_  
He smiled softly  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
_  
"I'm here Sango"  
  
_It's compromise that moves us along  
  
_Her wounds were great  
  
_My heart is full and my door's always open  
_  
But she was strong  
  
_You can come anytime you want  
  
_His Sango was strong  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
_  
She would survive  
  
_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
_  
She had to  
  
_ Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
_He held her gently  
  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_  
Where were they?  
  
_And she will be loved  
_  
There was a flash  
  
_ She will be loved  
_  
The last thing he remembered was Kagome firing an arrow at Naraku  
  
_ And She will be loved   
  
_Wait  
  
_ And She will be loved  
  
_Who was Kagome?  
  
_ I know where you hide  
_  
He knew no Kagome  
  
_Alone in your car  
_  
Were he and Sango under a spell?  
  
The only person he knew that fired arrows like that was Kikyo  
  
_ Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_  
And Kikyo would never help Inuyasha  
  
_ I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
_  
The woman that fired the arrow looked a lot like Kikyo  
  
_ Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_  
He didn't care  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
_  
All he knew was that whoever did it  
  
_ I want to make you feel beautiful  
_  
Saved his Sango  
  
_She will be loved   
_  
And that was all that mattered  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say good bye.  
_  
His Sango was all that mattered

Ok guys I know I've been throwing a lot of a Songs into my fic and I promise that if you let me do one more I won't do it again for a while. remember to review!!

Hugs and Kisses,

Ashli


	5. Forgotten Memories

  
  
_ I'm everything you've wanted   
_  
She was lost  
  
_ I am the one who's haunting you   
_  
She had the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something  
  
_I am the eyes inside of you   
_  
Something Important  
  
_ Stare back at you   
_  
Something she needed  
  
_ There's nothing left to lose   
_  
Something she wanted  
  
_ There's nothing left to prove   
  
_So why couldn't she remember?  
  
_ Surrender your love_   
  
If it was so important  
  
_ It's all you can do, yeah   
_  
Why couldn't she recall?  
  
_ What you got   
_  
It couldn't be that important if she couldn't remember  
  
_ What you want   
_  
But she couldn't shake the feeling  
  
_ What you need   
  
_That something was missing  
  
_ Gonna be your savior   
  
_Something important  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
Kami what was it?!  
  
_ But I know, yeah, I know   
_  
She felt as though she had left something behind somewhere  
  
_ What you got   
_  
But what had she left?  
  
_ What you want   
  
_And where had she left it?  
  
_ What you need   
_  
Did someone need her?  
  
_ Gonna be your savior   
_  
That was plain crazy  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
Who would need her?  
  
_ Your savior   
_  
Who would need Kagome Higurashi?  
  
_ It's time to redefine   
  
_No one ever needed her before  
  
_Your deophobic mind   
_  
Why would someone start needing her now?  
  
_ Don't hesitate, no escape_   
  
But her heart hurt everytime she tried to remember  
  
_ From secrets on the inside   
  
_Was it someone she had left behind?  
  
_ There's nothing left to lose   
  
_But who?  
  
_There's nothing left to prove   
_  
Who had she left behind?  
  
_ Surrender your love   
  
_She felt empty  
  
_It's all you can do, yeah   
  
_Incomplete  
  
_ What you got   
_  
She needed something  
  
_What you want   
_  
Or maybe someone?  
  
_What you need   
  
_That was insane  
  
_ Gonna be your savior   
_  
Who would she need this badly?  
  
_Everything's gonna crash and break   
  
_Who could make herheart ache like this?  
  
_But I know, yeah, I know   
_  
If only   
  
_ What you got   
_  
She could  
  
_ What you want   
_  
REMEMBER  
  
_ What you need   
_  
She needed to remember!  
  
_ Gonna be your savior   
_  
KAMI!  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
Why had she forgotten?  
  
_ Your savior   
_  
And who?  
  
_ I am the eyes inside   
_  
She was positive it was a who  
  
_Staring back at you   
_  
But she just didn't know who her who was  
  
_ Staring back at you  
_  
She felt incomplete without her memory  
  
_ You need, you need me, yeah   
_  
What was it that was preventing her from remembering?  
  
_ What you want   
_  
Was it something she didn't want to remember?  
  
_ What you need   
_  
But  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
If that were the case  
  
_ What you got  
_  
Why was she trying so hard to remember now?  
  
_What you need   
_  
If she could only  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
Remember  
  
_What you got   
  
_She was sure that it was something important  
  
_What you want   
_  
She was sure it was SOMEONE important  
  
_What you need   
_  
Someone very important  
  
_Gonna be your savior   
_  
Someone she didn't want to lose  
  
_Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
But  
  
_ But I know, yeah, I know   
  
_If she couldn't remember  
  
_What you got   
_  
Didn't that mean that she had already lost that someone?  
  
_ What you want   
_  
For some reason that thought made her want to cry  
  
_What you need   
  
_She couldn't have lost him  
  
_ Gonna be your savior   
_  
Wait  
  
_ Everything's gonna crash and break   
_  
HIM?  
  
_ Your savior  
_  
Why was she so sure it was a him?  
  
_ I'm watching you   
_  
She just knew  
  
_ Cause you need me   
  
_And it was a him that was very special to her  
  
_ Yeah, yeah, cause you need me   
_  
She couldn't lose him  
  
_ I'm watching you  
_  
Whoever HIM was

Ok my friends! That was my last Song chapter for a while, I know some of you were getting bored of them (even though they are great fun to write) I will stick to putting out some normal chapters for awhile, I'm sure that some of you would actually like to know whats going on and I can't properly convey the plot in my songfics so....I'll put out some normal ones for those who are tired with my songs.

Hugs and Kisses,

Ashli


	6. Hellbound

Kikyo's POV

Foolish Inuyasha. He is still feverish. The potion I gave him prevents his wounds from healing properly. I need him, but I do not need him healthy. He will pay for what he did to me. I won't forgive him for leaving me time after time to stay with that stupid girl. That pathetic copy of me that everyone loves so well. No matter. She will be forgotten soon enough and all that matters is that I get Inuyasha to come to hell with me. He promised me he would never leave me and I intend to make sure he makes good on that promise. I won't let him choose that bitch over me. I WON'T!!! I'm not so sure that he would choose me anymore. His face grows soft when he looks at her. She is so dense. How could she not know what he feels for her? Perhaps she still fears that he loves me. Good. For he will love me soon enough. Even if it is through witch craft, I will feel Inuyasha's arms around me once more as I drag him to hell with me. I cannot wait for that day to come! I cannot wait for the day when Inuyasha becomes mine once more.

Kagome's POV

How did I get so behind in my studies?! I don't know the answers to any of these!! Why does it feel like I've missed so much school? Does it have to do with those memories that I can't get back? Maybe. I just wish I knew. This is driving me crazy. I'll never get into a good college if I can't even do the work now!! I feel like crying. "Kagome pay attention!!" Eri rapped me on the head with her pencil and brought me out of my daze. "Huh?" I mumbled. "Kagome its no wonder you're falling behind, you can't pay attention for five minutes!! What is so important that you can't pay attention? This is going to be on our Exams you know!" Oh no. I panicked. I had totally forgotten about Exams!! What am I going to do? Oh this is awful!! I'm so going to fail. Now I'll be up all night for the rest of eternity trying to cram for these Exams. Oh, whats the use. I'll never learn all this time. I bet if I didn't have all these gaps in my memory then I could so ace those tests. I still can't remember anything. I sighed heaviliy. "Inu, I am so going to kill you."

Huh? Inu? Who is Inu?

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome's hands are so cold. Why is she so cold? I shivered. She was making me cold too. Something is wrong. My wounds aren't healing. They should have been healed by now. And why can't I see anything? Everything is so blurry. And I'm sick. I've never been sick before. This is strange. Was it something that Naraku did just before I killed him? I tightened my grip on Kagome's hand. Ow. My head is throbbing like a bitch. I'll ask Kagome later. Kagome laid her hand on my forehead and murmured soothingly to me. I closed my eyes and slipped back into the dreams that haunt me.

Kikyo's POV

Damn it. He was almost lucid earlier. Perhaps he needs another dose of his "medicine" he mumbles in his sleep. I strain to hear what he says but to no avail. He cries in his sleep as well. Are his dreams that bad? I laid my hand on his forehead to calm him. I almost feel sorry for the bastard. Almost. I still haven't forgotten how he wasn't there. He wasn't there to protect me from Naraku. If only he had been there then we could have died together. We could have had peace but no, it was not meant to be. Damn that Naraku. After I kill my reincarnation, he will be the first to go. I let go of Inuyasha's hand as he fell into his fevered dreams again and rose to stoke the fire which was getting low. It amazes me that my ruse has lasted this long. Perhaps I really will be rid of that insolent brat that Inuyasha holds so dearly. Oh, that thought gives me much pleasure. How dare she even dare to exist!! The soul she has was mine first, and yet she thinks herself my equal. HA! That little brat? My equal? That is laughable. Even my little sister Kaede seems to prefer her company. Ah, but that old hag is not the dear sister that I left those long years ago. She has changed. She is no longer loyal to her sister. She wants me to rest peace and yet she denies me the one thing that will allow me to do so! She claims Inuyasha is Kagome's now. Never. He will always be mine. And once Kagome is completely forgotten, all will be as it should have been 53 years ago.

OK fans! I know it was short but you'll have to forgive me. Its really hard to come up with good plot advancements when you've got a killer migraine. I promise the next one will be longer. Please remember to read and review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I love you all so much!

Hugs and Kisses

Ashli


	7. Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer: oooooh the things I would do to Inuyasha if he were mine... but sadly he's not. Damn you Rumiko!**

****

**Kagome's POV  
**  
I forced a smile as Hojo walked up to me.  
  
"Hi Kagome! I was wondering if maybe you aren't too busy, would you like to go see a movie with me this Saturday?"  
I sighed on the inside. Was the boy really this dense? He never seemed to take a hint. I found myself wishing that I was somewhere else, as I often did when Hojo asked me out on dates. I cancelled on him time after time and yet he still asked me out every week. I sighed.  
"Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
I hadn't meant to sigh out loud.  
"I really can't go with you this Saturday, I uhh...already have a date."  
  
Hojo looked crushed and I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Sorry Hojo. I've just always thought of you as more of a friend. I hope this doesn't change anything."  
  
Hojo brightened just a little. " Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who do you have a date with? Is it someone I know?  
  
I thought fast. "Ummm...his name is Inu...Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha? Now where did that name come from? I thought the name was Inu...oh well, my memory seems to be coming back. So slowly that I felt like ripping my hair out, but coming back they were.  
  
Hojo frowned. "Inuyasha? I feel like I've heard that name before...oh well." he waved and left as the school bell rang and people began pouring out of the classrooms and into the hall.  
  
Oh DAMN IT!! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of who this Inu guy was that I completely missed my last period of the day!!  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Shit. It was Eri. And she didn't look happy. Not one little bit.  
  
**Eri's POV  
**  
Kagome has been acting so strangely lately!! She won't pay attention in school, she barely talks and she even refused a date with Hojo! I think maybe she might be sick..or..oh no!! She's in love!! Kagome...what have you gotten yourself into? No wonder she looks so depressed all the time. He doesn't love her back, poor Kagome has been going around like a lost little puppy. I feel so sorry for her. I know! I'll set her up on a blind date with Hojo! Then maybe she can forget about this jerk that she's in love with. Why can't she just see that Hojo is the man for her? She'll go out with him if its the last thing I do!  
  
**Kikyo's POV**  
  
My spell is working. I can feel it. I can feel the soul that I share with this girl grow colder and stranger. She is no doubt confused right now. I allowed tidbits from the past to stay with her. Perhaps her confusion will eventually drive her to the brink of insantiy. Oh, that is a sweet thought indeed. I shiver with pleasure at the thought of that girl tormented and dazed. Depressed and Angry. I can almost taste it. Inuyasha moans in his sleep. I gave him a rather large dose of the subduing potion and I worried for a while that perhaps the dose had been _too_ strong and that perhaps I had killed him. I am relieved that he is still living. Do not mistake me. I have no feelings towards this filthy Hanyou except disgust and bitter hatred. I just cannot have him dying until I am finished. He will not die until he suffers immensely. He won't die until he comes to hell with me. I sit and watch him as he sleeps. He really is a foul creature. Half Human and Half Demon. What a foul and unnatural combination. Inuyasha cries out in fear, not waking from his slumber once. A smile crosses my face as he cries out once more.

"KAGOME!! NO! KAGOME!"  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
I still don't know where we are. All I know is that Sango and I are deep in some forest and that there is no end in sight. I'm not complaining. Far from it. I enjoy every moment that my dear Sango and I have alone. She is warming up to me. Slowly but surely. Perhaps one day I can tell her how I feel. Perhaps one day I can make her my wife. I sigh and she looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.  
  
"Is something the matter Miroku?" she asks me. Ah Sango. Your voice is heavenly. You are so concerned for me, even though your wounds are great you still put others before yourself. I sigh again.  
  
"I am fine my dear Sango. Merely thinking on our plight and wondering if we shall indeed ever leave this monstrous forest."  
  
Sango limped over to where I sat and smiled down at me. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. Before I could react she was back by the fire and soundly sleeping. Ah your smile Sango, your voice, the way you move. I have never felt this way.  
I placed a barrier around our campsite and crawled over to the fire and laid down. Closing my eyes, I heard her soft voice in my ear once more.  
  
"We will leave my dear sweet Miroku. It might take awhile but I trust you. Perhaps one day..."  
I smiled. She hadn't finished her sentence. "Goodnight my love." I whispered before sleep took me over.

----3rd person POV----  
  
Kagome shivered as she passed the Well House. She couldn't help it. That place had given her the creeps ever since she was little. It was so spooky. Sometimes she was sure it was haunted. She shivered again and hurried into her house. She went into her bathroom and quickly showered. Throwing on her Pajamas she climbed into bed and thought long and hard before falling asleep. The last lucid thought she had was..."I'll find this Inuyasha, even if it kills me. I know something is wrong. I know it deep down and I don't like it one bit..."

Her dreams were strange...

_There was a boy. A flash of red. A little fox. The boy again. An Arrow. The boy. Who was this boy? Was this her Inuyasha? But he didn't look human. But he had to be human because what else could he be? There was a woman. A woman that looked like her, and yet didn't. Her smile made Kagome sick to her stomache. The boy again. Kagome was pretty certain that this boy was her Inuyasha. But what was on his head? Where those...Ears? A monk with a curse. A slayer with a horrid past and a tormented brother. A regal looking demon with a small child on his shoulder...._

Kagome's alarm clock went off and she fumbled around, trying to shut it off.

"hate this damn thing" she mumbled. She yawned and stretched and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower and breakfast, Kagome flew out the door on her way to school. Her dream already forgotten.

--------------------

OK guys. I know I know I promised a longer chapter but I have writers block!! I was thinking maybe....Buhahahah I won't tell you but I just got a reeeeeeally good idea!!

Shout Outs:

Silver Rose: Thats fair, I'll be sure to write another chappie real soon so you can :))

Mystic-Dark-Angel: Thanks!! And there's no need to be anxious, I intend on writing till they pry the keyboard from my cold, dead fingers :)

Guardian of the Hell Gate: Thanks for your review, your really sweet :)

Hugs and Kisses!

Ashli


	8. Awakening

Yay!! I'm so happy!! I got 7 reviews today!!! Sooooo..I'm gonna do the shout outs up here instead of at the end of my chapter!  
  
**Shoutouts:**  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: It would make me so happy if you kept reviewing :))  
  
TheGoth: I know. He misses her so much! Its so sad.  
  
anime hurl: He got his wounds when they were fighting Naraku.  
  
yoshikurobladedancer: My next chapter is dedicated to you  
  
anime gurl: you did ask a lot of questions lol and I'll try to answer them. Shippo remembered Kagome because he was so close to her. Eventually because of Kikyo's spell, no one will remember her. Kikyo is slowly poisoning Inu and that's why he won't wake up.. and Kagome won't jump down the well because she doesn't remember the Warring States Era or ever going there. The well house creeps her out kinda becaues its tied to her lost memories.  
  
tiffany: Awww. Thank you so much hunny.  
  
Lady-Raini: I'll try to put in some longer chapters just for you :)  
  
And thus concludes my Shout Outage!  
  
clears her throat Ahem! I hereby dedicate this chapter to... yoshikurobladedancer! You lucky dog you.  
  
Yay Fluffieness!!  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Shippo wandered the forest, wondering what he should do. He was totally lost and night was drawing nearer and nearer. "Ooooh. I wish Inuyasha was here. He might be a big jerk but at least he can protect me."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and caused Shippo to scream.  
"MIROKU!" Shippo attached himself to Miroku's leg and tearfully told him how scared he was that he would be lost in the forest forever and how he was all alone and how...  
  
"Shippo shush. You are fine now. Follow me and I'l ltake you back to Mine and Sango's camp." Miroku turned and began walking towards the camp, Shippo trailing happiliy behind him. When they got to the camp, they saw Sango sitting with her back to a tree, lost in her thoughts. Miroku, noticing the sad look on her face walked over to where she sat and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Sango simply sighed and looked off into the distance. "I feel funny..like I've lost my best friend, like I left her somewhere and I can't remember where." tears welled up in her big eyes and Miroku felt his heart constrict. He hated it when she cried. "

You're so stupid Miroku!" she said, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
Miroku looked shocked.  
  
"Stupid? What did I do?" he asked in a confused voice.  
  
Sango leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the monk's neck.  
  
"You're always chasing after girls, asking them to bear your children. Don't you see how much that hurts me? Don't see?! I...I love you Monk."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as Sango thew her arms about his neck and he held her close to him in a daze. 'she..she loves me'  
Miroku pulled back from Sango and looked at her. Her head was down and her bangs covered her eyes. He tilted her face upward and smiled at her softly. He gently wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. "Sango...Was it so hard for you to tell?"  
Sango looked confused.  
  
"To tell what?"  
  
Miroku hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you too Sango. Only you. From the very first day I saw you. You mean the world to me Sango."  
  
Sango held onto Miroku as if for dear life. "Do you really mean it?" she murmured. "Do you honestly and truely mean it?"  
  
Miroku gently pushed Sango back so he could look at her. "From the bottom of my heart Sango. I love you."  
Sango's eyes widened in suprise as Miroku's lips came crashing down on hers. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her passionately. Finally he pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."  
  
"Ahem!" Shippo cleared his little thoat in an annoyed fashion. He tapped his foot impatiently. "I **AM** still here you know."  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other and blushed. Miroku rose to his feet and took Sango's hand, pulling her up with him. Shippo just rolled his eyes and walked over to a nearby creek.  
  
"Geez, they're worse than Kagome and Inuyasha. Wait? Kagome? Who's that?" he looked down at the whispering creek as if it held the answer. He closed his eyes and thought hard about who this Kagome person could be. A woman with dark hair came to mind, she was kind, almost like his mother, but when he tried to see her face, it blurred. Blurred and Blurred until he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and looked over to the fire where Miroku was "helping" Sango cook dinner. He cracked a smile as the sound of a flesh hitting flesh resonated through the area along with "MIROKU YOU HENTAI!!!"  
At least some things were back to normal. If Miroku was groping Sango already then things should be back to normal soon. He couldn't get the name Kagome out of his head. It ran around and around in his mind until he couldn't take the craziness anymore. Walking up to Miroku he tugged on the hem of his robe.  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Whose Kagome?"  
  
Miroku frowned. "Kagome...I've heard that name before. I can't remember where...but. Never mind." he murmured.  
Shippo looked at Miroku impatiently.  
  
"What did you say Miroku? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I'm sure its just some name you heard somewhere. I'm sure its nothing Important."  
  
Shippo pondered this for a moment. "You're probably right, ok! That answers my question." He smiled eviliy. "You can go back to groping Sango now." Miroku sweatdropped and looked nervous. "Uhh..you saw that?"  
Shippo scoffed and folded his arms. "How could I not have seen it. You're about as subtle as Inuyasha when it comes to groping women. Puh - leeze! I'm gonna go play. Get me when Dinners ready will you?"  
  
_Author: Tut Tut, seems our little Kitsune is picking up Inuyasha's behavior. Bad Bad Inuyasha!! Back to the story!!  
_  
Miroku merely nodded his head and went back over to Sango and started pestering her again. Shippo played tag in the nearby clearing with Kirara when a shadow passed over head. Kirara stopped and growled and Shippo pointed up at it.  
  
"Woo!! Would you look at that snakey thing Kirara! That sure is creepy." The "snakey thing" as Shippo had so elegantly called it passed over them, ignoring them completely, followed by another and another and another.  
  
"Wow Kirara, there's a whole flock of them!" he raced back to the camp, eager to tell Sango and Miroku about the demons he had just seen.

----------------------  
  
Kikyo waited outside her mountain fortress as her soul stealers slowly circled her, releasing their daily cache of the tormented souls they had stolen. Kikyo glowed as the souls entered her.  
  
"Soon I will no longer need to sustain my body with these souls. Soon Inuyasha will come to hell me!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard a sound from behind her. There leaning on his tetseiga stood Inuyasha.

Hmmm...I was going to end it here but because of my promise of longer chapters, I shall continue!! Count yourselves among the blessed!!His eyes narrowed dangerously as he limped towards her.  
  
"I..Inuyasha..why are you up?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo smiled at him. "You're much better off withou..."  
  
"I asked you a question! Now WHERE IS MY KAGOME?!"  
  
Kikyo drew back, lookingas thoough she had been slapped. "YOUR Kagome?! Surely you don't mean to imply that that girl means more to you that I do."  
  
"I know exactly what I mean to imply, now where is she?!"  
  
Kikyo smiled smugly. "You'll never see her again Inuyasha. I made sure of it."

------

I suck at cliffies, and if you didn't know, that was my feeble attempt at one. Soooo Review and tell me what you think!! I'll write a super long chapter if I get...say...10 reviews.

Buhhahah!!!

Hugs and Kisses,

Ashli


	9. Off Balance

**Shout Outs:**  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Lol your very welcome:) I'll keep making them longer.  
  
Kamui-kun: Thanks! I thought I kinda cheesed it up a bit in the beginning but I'm really glad you liked it.  
  
Sage Marie: Thanks. I tried really hard to keep all the Characters personalities basically the same as in the anime, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job.  
  
Hermione10148: No worries luv. I know its kinda confusing.  
  
I know I left you with a cliffie last time dodges flying objects but fear not!! Here's the next chapter!  
  
**Chapter 9  
**  
_Kikyo drew back, lookingas thoough she had been slapped. "YOUR Kagome?! Surely you don't mean to imply that that girl means more to you that I do."  
  
"I know exactly what I mean to imply, now where is she?!"  
  
Kikyo smiled smugly. "You'll never see her again Inuyasha. I made sure of it."_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. " What do you mean by 'I'll never see her again' what did you do to her??"  
Kikyo just laughed.  
  
"And pray tell my dear Inuyasha, why should I tell you?" Inuyasha growled and limped closer to Kikyo until they were nose to nose.  
  
"Tell me what you did!!" he shouted in her face. " What did you do to my Kagome?!"  
  
Kikyo didn't flinch. She didn't do anything at all. "So its true, that little wench means more to you than I do." Kikyo tried to sound sad. Inuyasha scoffed and stepped away from her.  
  
"Kikyo you will never be the woman Kagome is." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kikyo scowled. "Why Inuyasha? I was here first! Why her! Why not me! You promised Inuyasha! I will not let you forget that promise!"  
  
Inuyasha merely looked at her, pity evident in his eyes. " You are dumber than I thought if you even have to ask that, but since you did...Kagome is so warm, and caring, she vibrant and forgiving, she's everything you never were Kikyo. She's...Perfect."  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "You love her!" she accused.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as the realization of what Kikyo said hit him. "I do," he whispered. "I love Kagome."  
  
Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of rage and betrayal. " very well Inuyasha." she vanished, along with her Soul Stealers. Inuyasha had seen this trick before.  
  
"Kikyo wait!! What did you do with Kagome!! Kikyo!! Please tell me!"  
  
Her cold laughter filled the clearing. "If I can't have you Inuyasha, then she can't either. You will be mine Inuyasha. I will take you to hell with me."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to determine where he was. He had to find Kaede. She would know what to do. Miroku and Sango were probably waiting for him at her hut. They would know what to do. They would know how to find Kagome.  
  
------------------------------------------**Kagome's POV  
**  
I will kill Eri! I will kill her until there is nothing left to kill and then I will do it all over again!! She set me up!! I should have been suspicious when she said that she had set me up on a blind date with a handsome friend of hers but she just looked so eager that I couldn't say no. I sighed. I had specifically told her that I had no interest in Hojo, and yet here I was, out on a date with Hojo. I wonder why she is so determined to see us go out.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome! C'mon please!! He's really nice!! You'll like him once you get to know him!! One date thats all I ask!" I rolled my eyes as Eri stood pleading in front of me. I don't think she'd begged so hard for anything in her life.  
  
"Ok ok I'll go!! Now will you stop pestering me!! And it better not be Hojo!!"  
  
Eri grinned. " Don't worry Kagome!"  
  
end Flashback  
  
"Eri you are so dead!" I muttered. Hojo looked at me from across the table.  
  
"Is something the matter Kagome? Is your food ok?" he asked worriedly _(( Author: Im not even sure thats a word!!))  
_  
I sighed, why does the kid always have to think that something is wrong me. I forced a smile. "I'm fine Hojo, really."  
  
I couldn't help but think of the ways I was goingto torment Eri when I got back from my date.  
  
---------------------------------------**Kaede's POV  
**  
I wonder where Inuyasha and his friends are. They have not stopped by my hut in a long while. Perhaps they found Naraku? I do hope they are ok. I am getting a bad feeling, and more than likely my sister has something to do with it.  
  
--------------------------------------**Kikyo's POV  
**  
I seethed all day. How dare that insolent puppy treat me as such!! He actually loves her! How could anyone love her? She's just a copy of me, and not even a good one at that. Hmmphh. I will show him. I will show them all. And when I do drag Inuyasha to hell with me, I will make her watch. I will make her watch as the love of her life dies with me and betrays her. Just as he betrayed me all those years ago. He is mine! I had him first!! There is no way I will let that little bitch have him!! I screamed in frustration and all the mirrors in my fortress broke. I rubbed my forehead ruefully. "Damn Miko powers a pain sometimes."  
  
I still do not know how Inuyasha managed to stand, how he even managed to become lucid. The potion was supposed to have him incapacitated until I need him. What went wrong? Did I forget to dose him? Perhaps. I was distracted. That is always a possibility. Ah well, it is a mistake that will soon be rectified. Inuyasha, you will become mine once again. It would be better if you stopped resisting. I will have you again. I WILL!!  
  
--------------------------------------**Inuyasha's POV  
**  
Great, just great. I'm lost. I can't tell where I am, my senses are failing. the new moon is coming. Damn it all! I don't have time for this shit! I need to find Kagome!! I need to find her!! I can't lose her. Not like this. Not ever. Wonderful, now I'm crying. Damn you Kagome. Stupid wench, you made me cry! I don't have time to be crying! I need to look for you!! I instantly felt guilty about yelling at her. Funny how she could make me feel guilty when she wasn't even here with me.  
My heart constricted.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Kikyo drew back, lookingas thoough she had been slapped. "YOUR Kagome?! Surely you don't mean to imply that that girl means more to you that I do."  
  
"I know exactly what I mean to imply, now where is she?!"  
  
Kikyo smiled smugly. "You'll never see her again Inuyasha. I made sure of it."  
  
**end flashback  
**  
What had she meant?! What did she do to Kagome. "Kagome." I whispered her name out loud just hearing her name made me feel calmer. It brought back memories. Memories of her laughing, of her crying, of her yelling her head off. Memories of her wonderful smell, like Sakura blossoms and Jasmine. "Come back to me Kagome."  
  
------------------------------------**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Kagome." I looked up from the book I was reading near the God Tree. There was no one there. But I was certain I had heard it. I was certain someone had called my name. I looked around. Yup. No one was there. Still not sure that it wasn't Souta playing a trick on me.  
  
"Souta," I called nervously, expecting him to jump out of the bushes and scare the hell out of me. That's when I remember that he was at soccer practice, and momma was shopping. I was home alone. I shivered. That was creepy.  
  
I was looking at the well house doors when I heard it again, clear as a bell.  
  
"Come back to me Kagome."  
  
The voice was so sad, I wanted to cry. Who was calling me? And why did they sound so lost? So sad? I ran to the well house and threw the doors open. No one was in there. I edged nervously over to the well and looked down, positive a goblin was going to jump out at me.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a voice from behind me yelled. Startled, I lost my balance and tumbled into the well.... Oooooh!! Another Cliffie!! Whatcha gonna do about it!! -sticks her tongue out- Neener Neener Neener.  
  
And the reason this chappie was so short is because I didn't get ten reviews -pouts sadly -Thanks to you who did review though. I love you all!!  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Ashli 

Ooooh and since I got a reaalllly good idea the next chappie is going to be so long it'll take you days to read it!


	10. Found and then Lost again

**Shout Outs  
  
TheGoth:** Exactly!  
  
**KuramasKitsuneGirl:** Lol. Since I wouldn't want you to die I'll hurry up and update soon.  
  
**Painfulsintearz**: ::hugs::  
  
**yoshikurobladedancer**: Thanks :)  
  
**Guardian of the Hell Gate**: Lol. If you cut out my tongue, then I might not be so inclined to keep posting lol :))  
  
**Hermione10148**: Inuyasha remembers because he was unconcious most of the time and Kikyo already had him enchanted. hse also wants him tormented so what better way then to be in love with someone who everyone else says never existed..

I was gonna be so totally mean and wait a couple of days until posting -ducks- but, since I love you, I will post.  
  
**Chapter 10  
**  
_"Come back to me Kagome."  
  
The voice was so sad, I wanted to cry. Who was calling me? And why did they sound so lost? So sad? I ran to the well house and threw the doors open. No one was in there. I edged nervously over to the well and looked down, positive a goblin was going to jump out at me.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a voice from behind me yelled. Startled, I lost my balance and tumbled into the well....  
_  
Kagome screamed the whole way down, landing with a thud on the bottom of the well.  
"Ow," she complained, pulling herself up off of the ground. She looked up.  
  
"Is someone up there? Can you hear me?" A figure bent over the well and Kagome squinted, trying to see who it was.

"A little help here please." she called up. The figure merely looked at her. KAgome sighed and and started climbing. After several failed attempts she managed to pull herself out of the well.  
  
Kagome looked around, she was certainly not in Tokyo anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman standing next to her gave her a stinging slap. Tears of pain welled up in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" she screamed, then she stopped and blinked in astonishment. "Who..Who are you?" It was the woman from her memories. The woman who looked so much like her and yet at the same time didn't resemble in her in the least.  
The woman slapped her again.  
  
"How dare you come back here!!" she spat, her voice full of hatred.  
  
"Whoa! Listen lady, I don't even know you!" Kagome held her hands up defensively.  
  
Kikyo smiled coldly. "So you don't remember. I wasn't sure if my spell would work on a Miko such as yourself, but clearly it has." She laughed harshly at the look of confusion on Kagome's face.  
  
"Spell? What spell? Where am I?" Kagome demanded. She had had just about enough of this woman, She was just plain rude and Kagome was tired of it.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "It concerns you naught. Now come with me."  
  
Kagome sputtered. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
  
Kikyo smiled and struck her with her Miko energy, effectively rendering her unconcious. She snapped her fingers and her ever faithful soul stealing demons desended immidiately. Scooping up the no still form of Kagome, they carried her back to Kikyo's fortress.  
  
Kikyo looked at the sleeping girl with disgust. "Inuyasha doesn't know that you have returned, and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
-----------------------------------Elsewhere  
  
Inuyasha had been walking for days, not stopping to eat, not stopping to sleep. The one thing on his mind was Kagome. Where was she? Was she even still alive? As much as it hurt him, Inuyasha knew that Kikyo killing Kagome was a very real possibility. She had after all, tried to kill Kagome twice before. Why would now be any different? Inuyasha's heart constricted and he began running. Kagome couldn't be dead. She couldn't!! He still needed her, she had promised him she would never leave his side. But hadn't he promised Kikyo that very same thing?  
  
'That's different' he argued with himself. 'Kikyo died and Kagome is still alive.'  
  
"Ah, but she could be dead," the nasty little voice in the back of his reminded him.  
  
"Kagome isn't dead!" he said aloud.  
  
"My my Inuyasha, do you always talk to yourself?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "Kagura! What do you want?" he spat. He didn't have time for this damn it!  
  
Kagura smirked.  
  
"I've come about Kagome."  
  
-----------------------------Miroku & Sango's campsite  
  
Sango blushed when Miroku laided down next to her by the fire. She started as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Miroku! Shippo is still awake you know!" she whispered, thankful of the darkness, her face, she was sure, was unbelievably red.  
  
Miroku buried his face in Sango's hair, loving the smell of her.  
  
"So." he mumbled, tightening his arms around her.  
  
Sango sighed, knowing that arguing with his would be futile, and she didn't really mind their position anyway. She had wished for so long that for this to happen and now that was, she never wanted it to end. She relaxed and snuggled up against him, sleep over-taking them both within minutes.  
  
-------------------------Kagome's Time  
  
"So....she's not here?" Hojo asked Souta for what was probably the zillionth time.  
  
"I told you! She's probably at the mall or something!" Souta yelled as he slammed the door in the face of a very confused Hojo. What was that guys problem? Couldn't he tell that Kagome had no interest in him whatsoever? Speaking of Kagome, where was his big sis? He had told Hojo she was at the mall but in all truths he had no idea where she was. Oh well. Souta left the room and the sound of his video game filled the Higurashi Residence.

-------------

I know I know it was a super short chapter and I promised a long one but I'm not feeling so great so pretty please cut me a break just this once!! I love you all. Please remember to R&R

Hugs and Kisses,

Ashli


	11. Hidden Away

**Shout Outs:  
**  
**Lady SkyWing**: I know!! She's a real bitch ain't she.  
  
-pouts-** ONE REVIEW??!!!** You big meanies.  
  
**Chapter 11  
**  
_"Ah, but she could be dead," the nasty little voice in the back of his reminded him.  
  
"Kagome isn't dead!" he said aloud.  
  
"My my Inuyasha, do you always talk to yourself?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "Kagura! What do you want?" he spat. He didn't have time for this damn it!  
  
Kagura smirked.  
  
"I've come about Kagome."_

Iuyasha growled and and bared his teeth.  
  
"What do you know about Kagome? Do you know where she is? If you know where she is tell me!! Tell me Kagura!!"  
  
Kagura smiled coldly at Inuyasha and fanned herself calmly. She looked at him disdainfully.  
  
"My my Inuyasha, you might be a little bit more grateful to someone who is trying to help you."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "I don't need your help. I can find Kagome on my own!" He knew this wasn't true but he highly doubted that Kagura was going to help him. He didn't believe that she even knew where Kagome was.  
  
Kagura glared at him. "It seems you don't want her back as badly as you would have me think. Turning down help to find the one you love. Tut Tut. Think of Kagome Inuyasha. Why, I'm willing to bet that she is in a lot of pain right now."  
  
Inuyasha paled at the thought of Kagome in pain. He swallowed his pride and looked up at Kagura.  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
-------------------------Kikyo's Palace  
  
"Let me out of here!! You let me out of here right now you vile woman!! Do you hear me!!" Kagome yelled and banged on the door. She had no idea how long she had been here but it was long enough. "LET ME OUT!!" She screamed.  
  
The guard outside her door groaned and held his head, the woman inside the room had been screaming non-stop for hours and it was giving him a head ache. Why did Lady Kikyo have to keep her in one of the rooms? Why couldn't she keep her in the basement or something?  
  
"LET ME OUT!!"  
  
The guard scowled and rapped on the door with his sword.  
  
"OI!! WENCH!! Shut up in there or I'll make you shut up!!"  
  
This was apparently the wrong thing to do, as it only made Kagome madder.  
  
"Why you!! When I get out of here you guys are so going to pay!! OOOOHH!! YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
The guard paled as the Lady Kikyo walked by. He stiffened and came to attention. "My lady, I cannot keep her quiet. She just keeps yelling." he reported weariliy.  
  
"Is that so? Well, let her scream. No one can hear her and she'll tire herself out eventually."  
  
Kagome listened to the exchange with mounting rage.  
  
"KIKYO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! LET ME OUT!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!! I CAN HEAR YOU!!" she banged on the door again.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Kagome was thrown back onto the bed. Kikyo stood before her, her face blank. Hatred swimming in her eyes. she jabbed Kagome in the chest.  
  
"You, girl, will be quiet! You will not scream anymore, you will kill no one, and you will shut up! or I will keep you in this room until you rot. Do you hear ME?"  
  
Kagome gulped and nodded. Kikyo smiled coldly. Breaking this girls spirit was going to be a breeze. She glided out the door and Kagome heard the lock turn. As soon as the door was closed Kagome took off one of her shoes and hurled it at the door.  
Kikyo heard a thump as the shoe collided with the door and she smiled maliciously. Oh, breaking this girl was going to be very very enjoyable.  
  
Kagome threw herself on the bed and cried into one of the pillows. She was so confused. Where was she? She was sure she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She wasn't even sure that she was in Japan anymore. Why wouldn't anyone save her? And why was this Kikyo woman keeping her captive here? She didn't even do anything to Kikyo.  
  
"KIKYO I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
She buried her face in the pillow and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
--------------------------Kikyo's POV  
  
"KIKYO I HATE YOU!"  
  
I heard the girl and scream and rubbed my temples. She had been screaming all day and it was really getting on my nerves. I almost regretted bringing her here. Perhaps I should have just pushed her back through the well and sealed it off. No. That would have worked but only temporarily. The girl could break the seal if she really wanted to get back here.  
  
"Ahhhh..." I felt a cruel smile grace my face as the most wonderful Idea struck me. I would take this brat back to her time period and there I would break her spirit. There I would make her watch as I slowly tortured and killed her family.  
I rubbed my hands together gleefully. Yes, that will do just fine.  
  
------------------------Shippo's POV  
  
There's still no sign of Inuyasha and I'm starting to get worried. Miroko, Sango and I reached Lady Kaede's hut yesterday expecting to find Inuyasha there. Instead Keade told us that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Hanyou since we had left her 3 weeks before. Miroku looked upset and Sango looked thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe he is with Kikyo." I offered helpfully. Everyone looked at me and I blushed.  
  
"It is possible, I guess." Miroku said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I puffed my chest out. I felt proud that I had helped.  
  
I hopped into Keade's lap and she patted me on the head.  
  
"So ye have not seen Inuyasha? Are ye sure?"  
  
We all nodded. "Mayhap he is with my sister, we shall find out soon enough. I fear that my sister will soon pay us a visit."  
  
---------------------------  
  
I know this is a short chapter but I didn't get a lot of reviews and when I don't get a lot of reviews I don't feel like writing super long chapters ((HINT HINT HINT)) If I get, lets say, 10 reviews, I'll write a long chapter. But if I do not get 10 reviews!!! You will all rue the day that you did not review!!!  
  
Hugs and Kisses,

Your Favoritest Author in the world,  
Ashli


	12. A Method to her Madness

**Shout outs:**  
  
**anime gurl**: I'll reveal it just for you =)  
  
**Hermione10148:** Of course its evil!!! She's been trying to do it for years  
  
**Senka Kitsune**: Sorry your confused  
  
**TheGoth**: She's pretty demented ya know ;)  
  
**Senka Kitsune:** I'm hurrying Im hurrying!!  
  
**Rezol**: Lol, eager are we?  
  
**Samieko:** =)  
  
**Lady SkyWing**: Oh no!! You misplaced your Golden Hammer of Justice?!! GASP!! WHAT WILL WE DO!!  
  
**Ganheim**: What are you? My English teacher? Cuz if you are...that's a little akward for me  
  
**randomer**: Thanks hun  
  
**Artimis:** I'm glad you think so. Its hard to get it right.  
  
**Malice546:** I know he's naturally not such an open person but I had to tweak his personality a bit so that it would fit with the idea I had in my head,  
  
ok!! I know that I haven't posted in about a zillion years but hear me out before you all torture and kill me please!!  
  
I got grounded and when I told my mom that she couldn't ground me, Ashli, Destroyer of Worlds, she just laughed and grounded me longer. So blame her!!  
  
I'm doing a song fic cuz its easier and Im not feeling so great right now, you know, with the whole school being back in session and all.

**This chapter is hereby dedicated to Lady SkyWing**  
  
**Disclaimer: Ooooh the things I would do to Inuyasha if her were mine, but sadly he is not, Damn you Rumiko!!**  
  
Chapter 12  
  
_ I tried to kill the pain_  
  
I know now who he will choose  
  
_ But only brought more_  
  
I cannot allow it  
  
_ I lay dying  
_  
I will not allow it  
  
_ And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_  
  
He will not choose her over me  
  
_ I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_  
  
For if she is dead  
  
_ Am I too lost to be saved_  
  
How can he choose her?  
  
_ Am I too lost?_  
  
Once she is gone, I will be the only one left  
  
_ My God my tourniquet_  
  
And he will come to his senses  
  
_ Return to me salvation_  
  
Once I kill her and her family  
  
_ My God my tourniquet  
_  
He will forget her  
  
_ Return to me salvation  
_  
Just as he forgot me  
  
_ Do you remember me_  
  
But no more  
  
_ Lost for so long_  
  
He will be mine  
  
_ Will you be on the other side_  
  
How shall I kill them?  
  
_ Or will you forget me  
_  
Slowly?  
  
_ I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_  
  
Or quickly?  
  
_ Am I too lost to be saved_  
  
This young brother of hers,  
  
_ Am I too lost?_  
  
He is an innocent  
  
_ My God my tourniquet  
_  
So I will kill him quickly  
  
_ Return to me salvation_  
  
I will see if the rest of her family is so lucky  
  
_ My God my tourniquet_  
  
She herself will not be  
  
_ Return to me salvation_  
  
She will die slowly  
  
_ My wounds cry for the grave_  
  
Oh so slowly  
  
_ My soul cries for deliverance_  
  
I won't let her have him  
  
_ Will I be denied Christ  
_  
I won't lose him  
  
_ Tourniquet  
_  
Not again.  
  
_ My suicide  
_  
I won't lose Inuyasha again.  
  
------------------  
  
ok my loyal fans, you can send me all the flames you want for writing another song fic, I don't care. Please remember to read and review, I love you all =). Like I said, sorry for the songness of it all, I will write a normal chapter once I'm not so depressed  
  
XOXO,  
Ashli


End file.
